Crazy Chatting
by Harmonic Warrior
Summary: Just like the title says...Supah crazy chattin' yo! Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.


((AN: ;-; Sorry guys. I just didn't feel like continuing writing "Meet the Demon Clan" Besides, I couldn't upload the next chapter anyways, stupid error. :P But alas! Here is an IM-related chapter with the Demon Clan members too, and Sakura IS part of the clan, still. SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, and ShikaIno shall live! Even though it isn't obvious… Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, simple as that.))

LuverofCherries28-Sakura

.DARK.Avengur434-Sasuke

ramenluver-Naruto

hyuuga-gurl-Hinata

doggieboyz-Kiba

bugginout699-Shino

fate8destiny-Neji

pandabungirl444-Tenten

YouthYouthYouth-Lee

Blondiegirl-Ino

Lazybum32-Shikamaru

.Big.Boned.Okay.657-Chouji

sandzmanz-Gaara

fanniegurlz-Temari

puppeteervolunteer-Kankuro

PsychicDragonz-Ace

AquaIceTears-Haruka

Shadowmanipulater-Jason

FlameThrowerWacko-Haruko

LightningStrikesThunder-Rikku

Animals.Plants.Life-Rika

WindyDayz-Mizuki

Electricslide-Mizuka

Earthqukerz-Sora

MindDistortion33-Kairi

AquaticArctic66-Erin

TwinSistas1-Taya

TwinSisterz2-Aya ((Gosh that was long!))

LuverofCherries28 has signed on

PsychicDraonz has signed on

.DARK.Avengur434 has signed on

MindDistortion33 has signed on

LuverofCherries28: ace, kairi, I dun no you had im names 2!

PsychicDragonz: nevah asked us, sis

MindDistortion33: yeahz, tats y we nevah said ne thing!

.DARK.Avengur434: hn

PsychicDragonz: chicken hair…-.-

LuverofCherries28: ace! Thought we went over this already! No insulting sasuke-kun while we're 2gether!

PsychicDragonz: sorreh. -.- just doin the job of a sistah

MindDistortion33: -sigh- onee-chan…

MindDistortion33 has signed off

PsychicDragonz: I have a bad feelun bout this…

.DARK.Avengur434: whatevah

LuverofCherries28: ditto what sasuke-kun said

2 minutes later

-REALITY-

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" A scream was heard in the Demon Clan household…

-END REALITY-

PsychicDragonz: ZOMG! KAIRI! Why'd you do that? ;-;

PsychicDragonz has signed off

ramenluver has signed on

hyuuga-gurl has sighed on

doggieboyz has signed on

ramenluver: sasuke-teme, sakura-chan! Waz up?

.DARK.Avengur434: dobe

.DARK.Avengur434: I'm leavin

.DARK.Avengur434 has signed off

LuverofCherries28: g2g guyz, have 2 check on ace c u l8ter!

hyuuga-gurl: bye sakura-chan…

doggieboyz: akamaru! No! that's the good carpet! ;-;

LuverofCherries28 has signed off

doggieboyz has signed off

Animals.Plants.Life has signed on

WindyDayz has signed on

ramenluver: oi! Who r u?

WindyDayz: Mizuki

Animals.Plants.Life: Rika

ramenluver: u guyz got IM 2?

Animals.Plants.Life: well no shit Sherlock. Sakura lives with us no? how else would she get sign on IM?

ramenluver: erm, the computer fairy?

-REALITY-

"Eh heh…." Naruto grinned sheepishly.

-END REALITY-

WindyDayz: What the fuck? This talk has gone stupid, leavin byz

WindyDayz has signed off

Animals.Plants.Life: yeah, growing weird, bye bye

Animals.Plants.Life has signed off

bugginout699 has sighed on

fate8destiny has sighed on

pandabungirl444 has sighed on

YouthYouthYouth has sighed on

Blondiegirl has sighed on

Lazybum333 has sighed on

.Big.Boned.Okay.657 has sighed on

sandzmanz has sighed on

fanniegurlz has sighed on

puppeteervolunteer has sighed on

AquaIceTears has sighed on

Shadowmanipulater has sighed on

FlameThrowerWacko has sighed on

LightningStrikesThunder has sighed on

Electricslide has sighed on

Earthqukerz has sighed on

AquaticArctic66- has sighed on

TwinSistas1 has sighed on

TwinSisterz2 has sighed on

ramenluver: omg! So many peoplez! ;-; who u guyz? Rookie 9, gai team and sand sibs dun reply though.

-REALITY-

Naruto sobs uncontrollably. "SO MANY PEOPLE I DON'T KNOW ON IM! ;-;" He cried.

-END REALITY-

AquaIceTears: Haruka

Shadowmanipulater: Jason

FlameThrowerWacko: -sigh- Haruko

LightningStrikesThunder: Dur, I'm Rikku

Electricslide: Mizuka…

Earthqukerz: Sora!

AquaticArctic66: Erin, stupid….

TwinSistas1: Tis Taya!

TwinSisterz2: Me ish Aya:)

YouthYouthYouth: Yosh! 'Tis Iming YOUTHFUL! I shall run laps around konoha!

YouthYouthYouth has signed off

Blondiegirl: -GASP- I nevuh new you guyz had im 2!

AquaIceTearz: no 1 evah bothered 2 ask. :P Dur.

LightningStrikesThunder: whatev, I'm leavin

Shadowmanipulater has sighed off

FlameThrowerWacko has sighed off

LightningStrikesThunder has sighed off

Electricslide has sighed off

Earthqukerz has sighed off

AquaticArctic66- has sighed off

TwinSistas1 has sighed off

TwinSisterz2 has sighed off

fanniegurlz!!! Pretty much they all left…

bugginout699 has signed off

pandabungirl444: 00! I nevah new shino had im 2…

fate8destiny: I new it 'coz it's FATE!

((AN: -cough- We interrupt the story with breaking news. –cough- Please, also, there is a notice-type thing on my profile as well. –cough- That is all.))

pandabungirl444: neji, are you talking about fate n destiny again? –cracks knuckles-

fate8destiny: meep

fate8destiny has signed off

pandabungirl444: o no u don't!

pandabungirl444 has signed off

-REALITY-

"NO TEN TEN! NOOOOOOOO! THE PAIN! IT BURNS! WAIT! STOP! AAAAHHHH!" A scream of despair and agony throughout Konoha.

-END REALITY-

Blondiegirl: Shika-kun, comin over! Lazy ass!!!

Lazybum333: troublesome….

Blondiegirl has signed off

Lazybum333 has sighed off

.Big.Boned.Okay.657: gonna watch the show!

.Big.Boned.Okay.657 has sighed off

-REALITY-

Ino was beating up Shikamaru. Chouji was eating potato chips, watching them fight. "OH! THAT'S GOTTA HURT!" Chouji murmured. The lazy genius looked at him. "Won't you help me?" He asked. The big boned lad shook his head. "Sorry buddy. Too good to stop." "Troublesome."

-END REALITY-

fanniegurlz: watev, me and kankuro, signin off

puppeteervolunteer has sighed off

fanniegurlz has signed off

sandzmanz: c ya later, 2day sibs

AquaIceTearz: GAARA-KUN! Waz up?

sandzmanz: whatever

sandzmanz has signed off

AquaIceTearz: … YOUR DEAD! PANDA BOY!

AquaIceTearz has signed off

-REALITY-

Haruka was speeding off to Suna. Screaming about a dead panda boy…

-END REALITY-

ramenluver: oi! I'm gone for a few minutes in the bathzroomz and everyone leaves?

hyugga-gurl: demo, I'm still here….

ramenluver: hinata-chan!

hyugga-gurl: gomen, I must go

hyugga-gurl has signed off

ramenluver:…great! ;-;

ramenluver has signed off

((AN: He. This is on page 6 of Microsoft word including the author notes. Well, that's it. A one-shot type thing.))


End file.
